godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Laufey
Faye Laufey the Just |gender = Female |birthplace = Jötunheim |species = Jötunn |family = *Kratos (husband) *Atreus (son) *Angrboða (daughter-in-law) *Hel (granddaughter) *Jörmungandr (grandson) *Fenrir (grandson) *Sköll and Hati (great-grandsons) *Zeus (father-in-law)† *Callisto (mother-in-law)† *Deimos (brother-in-law)† *Calliope (stepdaughter)† *Athena (half-sister-in-law)† *Ares (half-brother-in-law)† *Hephaestus (half-brother-in-law)† *Persephone (half-sister-in-law)† *Hercules (half-brother-in-law)† *Perseus (half-brother-in-law)† *Hermes (half-brother-in-law)† *Pollux (half-brother-in-law)† *Artemis (half-sister-in-law) *Apollo (half-brother-in-law) *Minos (half-brother-in-law)† *Orkos (nephew-in-law)† |loyalties = Kratos Atreus |status = Deceased |location = Jötunheim (Ashes only) |appears in = God of War (2018) }} Laufey the Just, or Faye for short, is the second wife of Kratos and the mother of Atreus. In the God of War Series ''God of War (2018) Faye is a crucial—albeit unseen—character mentioned extensively in ''God of War. She is the second wife of Kratos and the mother of Atreus. Although she lived as a mortal, Faye was in-fact a giant (Jotünn) of Jötunheim—concealing her true nature from her family for reasons unknown. Her real name was Laufey, and according to Mimir, she was renowned as a great giant heroine, known as Laufey the Just, for her deeds in helping the weak and helpless, and opposing the cruel Aesir god, Odin. She was also known to be a fearsome and respectful warrior in her own right, to the point of drawing the attention of Thor, one of the most powerful members of the Norse Gods. Even Kratos, her future husband admired her fighting skills, saying that she fought beautifully. It is unknown when or how she met Kratos, but after an unknown amount of time she married him and became pregnant with their child. As stated by Atreus, Kratos spent his time away from home, most of the time hunting, so he spent the most time with his mother. Every day Faye would teach her son about the different languages around the nine realms, at least the ones she knew, and also archery. She was also the one who made Atreus his bow. She would teach him about the Gods and the different creatures of the Norse wilds. Before she died, she instructed Kratos and Atreus to cremate her body and scatter her ashes atop the highest peak of Nine Realms. Unbeknownst to them, the highest peak wasn't in Midgard, but in Jötunheim, where a mural telling her life and a prophecy about Atreus/Loki was and would explain her origins to them. To ensure events turned out as she wanted, she also instructed Kratos to cut down specific trees marked with a gold glowing hand sign that would disable the protection around her woods and alert the gods to her presence in Midgard. Sure enough Odin sent Baldur to track and find her (not knowing she was dead and cremated), driving her husband and son to Jötunheim to learn the truth as they bonded in their journey. Personality While Faye was never shown in person, it is clear that she cared deeply about her son, taught him as many things as she could before dying and raised Atreus to be a kind soul. She also appeared to be a very close and loving wife to Kratos, as Kratos wondered if he could raise Atreus without her, and reprimanded Atreus whenever he spoke ill of his mother, with Kratos showing anger when Atreus accuses him of not mourning Faye. Despite thinking that she was a mortal, Kratos still described her as "better than a god". The Huldra brothers, Brok and Sindri, also thought highly of Faye, making the Leviathan Axe for her. Sindri, in particular, considered her a special woman and was saddened upon learning of her death. Kratos and Atreus have both noted that Faye always wanted to help those in need, without any personal benefit to gain from the action. Atreus had clearly learned and inherited her kind nature and desire to help others from Faye. While Kratos would very much like to stay out of the affairs of others, Faye would always help those who needed help, a trait which endeared her to the Huldra brothers. According to Atreus, Faye shared her husband's mistrust of gods, though not without reason. As the last Guardian of the Jötnar, Faye had the opportunity and the hope of her fellow Giants to restore balance to the world following Thor's rampage. Instead, Faye placed her hopes in her family. Using her ability of foresight, Faye undertook the journey her son and husband would and left markings to help guide them. Trivia *Her alias "Faye" is a play on the name " ," who in Norse mythology is the mother of . Similarly, Faye wanted to name her son Loki but was convinced otherwise by Kratos. **As this is the case, Kratos takes the place of the giant . Quite fitting as the name means "he who strikes dangerous blows," in relation to Kratos' physical prowess and skill in combat. Kratos' name is spelled Fárbauti (ᚠᚨᚱᛒᚨᚢᛏᛁ) on the mural in Jötunheim. *A writing in Jötunheim reveals that two Giants remained in Midgard after the remaining Giants fled. They referred to the World Serpent and "the Guardian", who might be Faye herself. Faye was destined to return home near the beginning of Ragnarök, which she did as ashes. **Sindri also refers to her as the "last Guardian of the Jötnar left in Midgard". Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:God of War (2018) Category:Allies Category:Jötnar Category:Norse Mythology